


Who We Used to Be: Chapter 5 Illustration

by aerynevenstar



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Art, Crying, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynevenstar/pseuds/aerynevenstar
Summary: Artwork forWho We Used to Bechapter 5.





	Who We Used to Be: Chapter 5 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who We Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589973) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 




End file.
